It's In Our Blood
by xXxanimexXxnightcorexXxlover
Summary: Nanase Haruka loves water-period, so how is it that he has a cousin who absolutely despises it? And now that she's come to visit at Iwatobi swim club's most vital time, how will he be able to deal with her? And through their trials and tribulations, they both might learn something new about each other and... about the water...Oh and did we mention that his cousin is a famous idol?


**Disclaimer**

**Hey guys here's a story centered mostly around Haru and his life with the Iwatobi club and his cousin (oc). There are no official pairings, but things here and there. The full title was "You're a Nanase, It's in Our Blood," but for different reasons I shortened it xD I hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you think, I'd love to hear you comments and suggestions :3 (On a less important note the cover photo will be change its just that something is wrong with the image manager at the time)**

**I don't own Free Iwatobi Swim club :3**

* * *

The bright May sun beat down against the water of the pool of Iwatobi high school, as the four high school boys finished their vigorous practice for the day. Their energetic manager waited for them with towels in hand.

"Good job everyone!" Gou said handing out the towels. "You guys got to keep at it if we're going to get a bigger budget for the club."

"Easier said than done," Nagisa whined as he fell down onto his back.

"Well, if you don't want to work how else will you raise the money?" Gou asked her classmate annoyed as she threw a towel on his face.

"She has a point Nagisa," Makato said with a smile, "Unless we work hard and win some competitions we have no chance of getting a bigger budget."

"Eh~ but Mako-chan, isn't there another way we can raise some extra money?" Nagisa asked as he shook the towel against his wet hair.

"Are you suggesting something along the lines of a fundraiser, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked pushing his glasses into place.

"Hmm, that's actually a decent idea," Gou said.

"It might work," Makato said.

"Alright then let's all go to Haru-chan's house to plan it!" Naigisa said energetically.

"Why my house?" Haru asked as he got out of the water.

"Because your house has the most space!" Naigisa said as he began to run off.

"Eh Nagisa-kun, don't run it's dangerous," both Gou and Rei said as they went after him. Makato laughed slightly at his other team member and then turned to Haru who wore a distant gaze.

"Haru, what's the matter?" Makato asked concerned.

Haru looked up slowly, pure confusion in his eyes, "I don't know… but I have a feeling the water is trying to tell me something bad is about to happen," he said looking back at the water. Makato stared at him for a second and then raised an eyebrow.

"Huh…"

_Outside Haru's house_

Nagisa paced back and forth in front of Haru's house while Gou and Rei waited patiently outside the gate.

"Uhhhh," Nagisa whined, "What's taking Haru-chan and Mako-chan so long to get here?"

"Well, they didn't run like you did," Gou said annoyed.

"Just be patient Nagisa-kun," Rei said pushing his glasses into place.

"But it's so boring!" Nagisa said rubbing his head against Rei's shoulder. Gou and Rei sighed simultaneously as they looked around the street. Gou's face then lit when she saw Haru and Makoto walking in the near distance.

"Ah, Haruka-sempai and Makato-sempai are here," Gou said.

"Sorry, did you guys wait long?" Makato asked when he and Haru reached the rest of them.

"No not r-" Gou began to say until Nagisa cut her off.

"What took you guys so long? Come on lets go," Nagisa said pulling on Haru and Makato's arms.

Haru sighed and walked in front of them as he got his key out. When he got to the front door he paused abruptly. The rest of the group looked at each other confused.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked as he peered over Haru's shoulder.

"The doors already open…" Haru said slowly. Nagisa looked back and shrugged confused.

"Haru, it's not that weird," Makato said reassuringly, "You forget to close the door all the time."

Haru was silent for a moment, but then let out a breath, "Yeah," he deadpanned as he slid the door open only to freeze once again.

This time Nagisa pushed in front of Haru and tried to follow where his gaze was leading. They all looked to where Haru was staring at a pair of blue, **Roger Vivier high heel shoes **that sat neatly at the doorway. This time everyone was confused.

"Haru-chan, I didn't know you were into this kind of thing…" Nagisa said half-jokingly. Haru, ignoring Nagisa's comment, immediately dashed into his living room leaving the others to follow after him.

They Iwatobi team ran into the living room with wide eyes as they saw Haru staring blankly at a girl around Gou's age who was sitting comfortably at his table. Her dark hair flowed down her back and face in light, airy curls. She wore a cropped white shirt with blue English writing on it with blue jean shorts. She looked up from the table revealing the same deep blue colored eyes as Haru and a smile formed on her face.

"Haru-nii!" She exclaimed as she ran and embraced the still staring boy who stayed stiff. "Long time no see! You look well," she said happily.

"Aiko…?" Haru said in an almost unbelieving tone. His face still portraying the scary calmness he almost always had.

The girl laughed, "Why do you look so surprised? Of course I'm Aiko…can you not even remember your own cousin's face?" she asked teasingly. Haru blinked a few times and then sighed. His eyes changed from to surprise to annoyance.

"Wait!" Haru heard Nagisa exclaim. He turned to see Nagisa, Rei and Gou all wearing the same amazed expression while Makato stood looking at them confused.

"Is that Aiko…as in _the Aiko _the idol?!" Nagisa asked.

"Huh, idol?!" Makato said surprised as he turned to Haru who diverted his eyes.

"Yep, the one and only," Aiko said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh!" Gou said with a bright face as she turned to fellow fans Rei and Nagisa.

"I've watched all your performances…truly beautiful," Rei said a bit bashful.

"Thanks that means a lot," Aiko said happily, "Are you all friends of Haru-nii's?" she asked. The rest of the teams eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, are you really Haruka-sempai's cousin?" Gou asked in awe.

"Of course," Aiko said as she clung to Haru who tried to brush her off, "Sadly it seems as though he doesn't want to see me after all these years," Aiko said with a fake pout.

Makato's eyes widened at what seemed to be Haru's normal expression, but Makato could always see past it.

_He's angry…Why is he angry? _Makato thought.

"Aiko, get off," Haru said pulling Aiko off of him.

"Ah, still cold I see," Aiko said with a shrug as she sat back down by the table.

"Why are you here?" Haru asked getting straight to the point.

Aiko let out an overdramatic sigh, "Well, the life of an idol is hard work so I decided to take a little hiatus and go to a normal high school for a while…"

Haru didn't like where this was going.

"So I thought, hey I haven't seen Haru-nii in such a long time so why not enroll in Iwatobi High School…" Aiko said with a smile.

"Really?!" Nagisa and Gou asked excitedly.

"Yep, and so I needed a place to stay so I thought why not bond with Haru-nii and live here…" Aiko said looking at Haru's still emotionless face.

"No." Haru said bluntly.

"Huh?!" The rest of the team exclaimed shocked.

"Eh~ why not?" Aiko fake whined.

"Go find a hotel or something, you have the money," Haru said, "So leave."

The rest of the Iwatobi club just looked shocked. In the few minutes these cousins have been together they could already tell these two didn't have the best relationship. The mystery was why…

"_Haruka is mad…like really mad_," Makato whispered to Nagisa and Rei who just saw Haru's normal emotionless expression.

Aiko sighed, "I thought that would be your answer," she said with a hint of genuine sadness in her voice, "And to think I cut my tour in America short just to tie up loose ends with you…" she said with sad eyes. Haru's eyes softened slightly.

"Haru-chan are you really going to kick out your own family?" Nagisa asked awestruck. Haru stayed silent.

Aiko looked at him for a second and then she smirked slightly, _Hmmm, let's see if he's changed at all,_ she thought and then put on an upset face.

She sighed deeply and stood up, "I get it…I'll just go find a hotel…in this unknown town…in the evening…by myself…unprotected from muggers or violators…" Aiko said as she looked at Haru from the corner of her eye. He remained unchanged.

"Okay bye…" Haru said.

Aiko pouted, _One more try_…

Aiko took in a breath and began to sniffle. Haru's eyes drifted towards her immediately, and Aiko smiled inside.

"I-I just thought maybe after all these years we could finally be able to get close…" she said and began to whimper, "I-I don't know what to do Haru-nii," she said covering her blue eyes with her hands and then slouched down to her knees. Haru looked at her with wide eyes and looked around slightly panicked.

"Come on Haru-chan," Nagisa whined.

"Haruka-sempai…" both Gou and Rei said with pleading eyes. Haru turned to Makato who let out a breath and smiled with a nod.

Haru let out a breath, "Alright you can stay…j-just stop crying…" Haru said in a soft voice.

Aiko paused, hands still covering her eyes. Then her shoulders began to shake again, but out of sadness…she was laughing.

"Hahaha," Aiko began to laugh, "I can't believe you fell for it…just like when we were kids," Aiko said with a smile.

"Leave." Haru said with annoyance in his eyes again.

"Too bad you already said I can stay," Aiko said with an extremely happy face as she stuck out her tongue at him, "You never could stomach me crying when we were little, I guess you haven't changed that much."

"…You haven't changed either," Haru said in a low voice.

"Ah~ but that where you are mistaken Haru-nii," Aiko said with a cheery voice, "but don't worry I won't bother you _too _much," she said with a laugh. Haru sighed and turned to his friends who wore slightly confused, but happy faces.

"Ah~ this means we get to go to school with Ai-chan!" Nagisa said happily as he gave Aiko a greeting hug who happily returned it.

"Yea my first nickname!" Aiko said happily.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun don't hurt her," Rei said anxiously as he went towards them with Gou.

Makato laughed at everyone's lively attitude, but then noticed Haru's distant expression which he had on earlier.

"Haru…?" Makato called.

"Makato, was this right?" Haru asked still looking away.

Makato smiled, "Everything should be alright Haru. Besides she is your cousin, what could go wrong?"

Haru sighed deeply and looked towards his friend, "I guess the water was right…something bad just happened…"


End file.
